


snowglobe

by yuushinos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, vaguely soft, yuuta is: thinking emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushinos/pseuds/yuushinos
Summary: winter is pretty, yuuta thinks. shinobu is too.
Relationships: Aoi Yuuta/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> i started this randomly on black friday cause i was tired. but then when i went back it was hard to get back in the same mindset i'd been writing yuuta from, i feel like it wouldve turned out differently if it was done in one go but oh well! i challenged myself to take the idea i had "yuushino holding hands in the winter" and do it without dialogue. maybe i'll edit this later, idk.

_white, the world is pure white now. the clouds are a uniform blanket over the suns light, filtering everything with a bright light. the freshly fallen snow only reflects the glow back into the sky. both the sky and the ground are like clear glass walls, making yuuta feel as though he’s standing inside a crystal ball._

he’s pulled out of the lazy snowfall of thoughts inside his mind by the soft call of his name by his friend.

_the quiet thank you muttered is snatched up by the part of his brain that holds everything shinobu does that makes yuuta incredibly fond of him. to be honest that’s most things shinobu does._

_it's odd that he feels more alone now that he’s with shinobu than he did with only his thoughts. he doesn’t usually feel alone with shinobu, but right now they feel distant. who the distant one is, he’s not quite sure._

_they're talking, back and forth, and yuuta is there, but he’s also in his own thoughts. rather, his thoughts are in him. shinobu must be thinking too, are their thoughts as close to each other mentally as they are physically? that'd be nice..._

_it’s cold... winter is pretty but so cold. maybe he’d prefer to just watch the winter happen from far away, like watching a snow globe. but then again there’s some nice things about the cold... mostly just how much warmer everything warm seems. it does make the spicy food he loves so dearly taste even better._

_making nice things feel even nicer; shinobu’s a bit like the cold huh? the thought makes him hide a smile in his scarf. it's warming him up like being around shinobu does, that’s a bit silly he realizes. he imagines telling shinobu that thought, he’d probably go totally red and start stuttering in embarrassment. he won’t, not right now, but shinobu’s imagined reaction is cute._

_a sharp wind blows the subject of cold back into his mind. his daydreaming can only warm him so much, after all the warm bed he’s tucked into only exists in his brain. is shinobu cold too? he’s always assumed shinobu gets cold easily given how many layers he wears, but he’d never asked. hmmm, he doubts shinobu would mind even if he wasn’t cold so…_

yuuta reaches out and gently wraps his hand around shinobus.

_shinobu smiles as sweetly as ever. maybe it’d be warmer to just keep his hand in his pocket but the feeling of being connected with shinobu is warm._

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? im not totally in love with this but i figured eh whatever, just get it out there!


End file.
